Vehicles that have the capacity to transport substantial amounts of cargo have experienced consistent consumer demand. Such vehicles typically have a relatively large body opening so that objects which would not fit through the traditional door openings could be loaded into the cargo area. The cargo opening is frequently positioned in the aft-end of the vehicle body, and in many cases the closure design comprises a hinged door or tailgate for convenient access.
Typically, such a tailgate includes a window to facilitate a view for the vehicle's occupants to the rear of the vehicle. Frequently, the tailgate also incorporates a wiper for maintaining the occupants' rear view through the window.
The tailgate may be hinged for pivotable movement along the aft-end of the subject vehicle's roof or at the aft-end of the vehicle's body sides. Such pivotable attachment of the tailgate to the body of the vehicle permits the tailgate to swing up and/or away for loading or unloading cargo. The tailgate may include a drive mechanism for selectively swinging the tailgate up and/or away from or toward the access opening. The drive mechanism may be actuated by a tailgate mounted device or by a remote controller to either gain or restrict access to the interior of the vehicle.